


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Xu Ming Hao | The8, Bad Puns, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff and Humor, Guest appearance by Diva boo, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is a Little Shit, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, M/M, Mentioned Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Opposites Attract, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Punk Minghao, Puns & Word Play, Strangers to Lovers, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, tsundere minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:23 AM**

_**Booseoksoon** _

**Seungkwan:** _Hyung i swear to god if you don't stop doing puns i will jump out of the classroom window_

 **Seokmin:** _Kwannie we're on the first floor_

 **Seungkwan:** _I know_

 **Seungkwan:** _I just want a dramatic exit_


End file.
